Iyra Aldonia
|ethnicity= |homeworld= |eras=*The Great Galactic Revival |born= 2191 CE |died= |gender=Feminine |height=162.26 centimeters (5.4 Ft) |weight=51.7 Kg (114 Lbs) |skin= Teal-Blue |eyes=Blue |hair= |physical= |mental= |medical= |augmentations= |class= |specializations= |talents= |powers=*Singularity *Lift *Stasis *Barrier |weapons= |armors= |equipment= |affiliation= *MSV Aetherius |service number= |rank= |occupation= *Ship Engineer |loyalty= |conflicts= }} Iyra Aldonia was an Asari engineer, Shadow Broker agent, crew member of the MSV Aetherius, and adept. She is one of the main protagonist of Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Iyra was born on , and shifted around through her youth, the daughter of a human male. Iyra sought an adventurous life like her father had, and prepared to leave Thessia. She relocated to , and began attending the University of Cyone, working as a security officer simultaneously. During the 15 years she spent there, Iyra had a show down with the over a crime ring in 2266 CE. Soon after this she met Captain Kasper Martial, of the MSV Aetherius. Recognizing her skills, the captain offered her position on board the Aetherius, and Iyra with a clear way to a life of adventure, accepted the offer. Over the next 5 years, she worked various jobs with Kasper and his crew, eventually becoming his First Mate. Biography Early Life Iyra was the third and final child of her mother and human father. She grew up on Thessia for most of her youth fascinated with space vessels, engines, and engineering. In 2204 CE, her sisters were sent off to join the Thessia University, pursuing careers in history and science. Iyra opted to stay behind, working behind the scenes at a starship construction yard. In early 2251 CE, her father passed away. She had a revelation after his death and began to long for adventure, for something new other than the life she was living on Thessia, and soon relocated to Cyone. Iyra spent the next 15 years on Cyone, training her combat skills, and even began attending the University of Cyone as well, where she excelled. She was the of the most talented students in her training academy, and soon joined the Polos security force as a cadet. She was quickly promoted to an agent with in several years, a move that drew criticism from the force's veterans. Little did Iyra know, her mother had orchestrated her move through the organization. Regardless, Iyra's combat and biotic skills made her more than qualified for the job. She eventually befriended Pejos Voss, a young agent on the force, and the two developed a sibling like rivalry. As she sought to prove herself to her fellow officers on the security force, Iyra took many of Polos's deadliest crimes to investigate, earning notoriety among the Polos underground. In 2266 CE, Iyra and Voss began investigating a string of murders committed by the , murders of seemingly innocent people. A key witness, Jay Daughtry, who had witnessed one of the murders became involved, intimately with Iyra. She began seeing Jay at his home in the city, and one evening things did not go as they normally had. The Eclipse had been tracking her, and hey assaulted the home, kidnapped Iyra and Jay as well. When she awoke she found herself inside of the Eclipse hideout in the city, an old underground power planet beneath the center of Polos. The leader of the group, Jaesa T'Pian admitted to the murders, confessing the victims were all officials and agents of the Eclipse, operating their smuggling ring in the city, Jay was one as well. The Eclipse intended to purge the ring and leave no evidence, and that Jaesa planned on killing Iyra to erase the last link to knowledgeable link to their operation. However, Voss had witnessed the kidnapping and followed the Eclipse mercenaries to the plan, and attacked, giving Iyra the chance to utilize her biotics and escape. The two attempted to pursue Jaesa, but they were forced to let her escape in favor of disarming several bombs the mercenaries had set in the plant. If the bombs had not been deactivated, the city center would of been severely damaged. Police reinforcements arrived to help the agents clean up the mess, and though most of the Eclipse soldiers were killed or captured, Jaesa escaped, and they could find no sign of Jay. Following the investigation, Iyra was recognized as a hero by the public, but she was temporarily suspended from duty for putting her life in jeopardy and forming a relationship with a key witness. She was ultimately offered her job back but denied the offer and intended to re-enroll in school. However, a man named Kasper Martial soon contacted her after hearing of her story. He sought to add her to his crew, as he was the captain of the MSV Aetherius, and after finding out about her pristine engineering abilities, he pushed for her to sign up. Iyra saw this as another new adventure, and graciously accepted the captain's offer. MSV Aetherius and the Dark Heart Over the next five years Iyra adventured the galaxy with Kasper and his crew, working job after job and eventually became Kasper's 2nd in command, in that time she befriended the crew's medical officer, Abigail Mangjeol, but stayed distant from most of the other crew members. In 2271 CE, the Aetherius signed up for an exploration expedition into the , but the adventure was stalled for sometime, due to crew members jumping ship, not wanting to risk the dangers of the Far Rim. In November of that same year, the vessel was once again ready for launch, with several new faces, including Taylor McClellan, Morkgul Rhoen, Saelian Praxiun, and several others. It wasn't long before Iyra befriended Taylor, the day of the launch in fact, conversing with he and Abigail in the med bay. To Iyra's annoyance, Abigail attempted to embarrass her and Taylor. Eventually Iyra headed for her bunk inside engineering, and as with her usual nightly ritual, kissed her father's Alliance Dog tags and went to sleep. Description Physical Description Iyra, like most Asari, is beautiful, with a very clear, teal-blue complexion, and her markings resemble that of freckles underneath her eyes, as well as several other "tattoo-like" markings, just a slightly darker shade of her skin tone. Her skin fades to a very light teal tint going across the top and back of her scalp. She has a very soft face, and a uncharacteristically somewhat strong nose, complimented by purple lips and light blue eyes. Many have referred to her as a "chip off the old block", due to her resemblance to her mother. In terms of size she is rather small and thin, though not feeble by any means, rather fit, someone who was defined by a healthy lifestyle. Abilities Despite being known for her logic and reserved sense of action, Iyra was proficient in combat, both with a weapons and in hand to hand, even teaching Taylor some of the basic techniques of Asari Martial Arts. Iyra used martial arts and exercise to help maintain her focus, typically following stressful missions. Her prowess extended to numerous weapons, she could handle swords, monomolecular blades, omni-tools, and different ranged weapons, but typically preferred light pistols. Outside of this, Iyra was tactical when it came to situations, and even though she was viewed as being too reserved by some, Iyra often found ways of of accomplishing difficult task with out failing. Iyra was also a very strong biotic, as growing she focused heavily on developing her biotic abilities. She possesed a vast amount of powers, but typically made use of , , , and . From time to time she would dwell into using more dangerous abilities, often and . She also employed her biotics when in physical battles, much like Taylor, putting her power behind her movements and attacks. Her biggest strength was her technically ability in regards to engineering, such as starship engines and combat engineering tactics. She focused much of her youth on this skill and continued to improve it during her time on the Aetherius. Personality Iyra credits her qualities to both her mother and father. She is smart, intuitive, creative, kind, and has a sense of loyalty second to none, and she was brave and protective, with an extrovert mindset, she was never shy. She had a witty and playful personality, often laughing at most if not anything, even things some would deem childish. She wasn't modest about her abilities and seemed to always find confidence, even at times if it was false. This has been the result of high stress situations that have compromised her sense of calm. For reasons unknown, she has a fight-hard persona, often overworking herself to succeed. With a strong sense of adventure Iyra loves to explore, often setting out through cities, stations, and landscapes just for the view. This habit has gotten her into danger from time to time as well. By far, her greatest attribute, was how thoughtful she was. She often went above and beyond for her friends, as well as strangers in need. She always wanted and was willing to help anyone that needed it. She cherished her friendships, and wanted to celebrate anything she could with those she cared about. This as shaped her political and social views as well, she open minded and glamorizes the liberal view, she believes whole-heartedly the galaxy needs to work together, sacrifice together, for the benefit of everyone. Iyra had a great sense of humor, and enjoyed her off time. She liked to drink, have fun, make friends, dance, shop, spend time outside or pursuing the things she loved. In her free time she enjoyed playing the piano, swimming, and spending time out doors. Growing up with a human father, Iyra was well acquainted with human culture and slang. Her preferred language is English as well, even though she speaks Asari fluently, and doesn't require a translator when speaking to either species. She was always exceptionally close with her father, and kept his Alliance tags on her at all times, as well as a picture of the two them on the beach when she was just a child. But Iyra rarely spoke of her past, to anyone. She kept her family life private, though there was speculation her mother was a rather important figure in the galaxy, and she also refrained from speaking of her experiences on Cyone as well. Relationships Taylor McClellan Equipment Powers *Singularity *Lift *Stasis *Barrier Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Heart of Vey'Kosa Trivia Gallery Related Pages *Taylor McClellan *MSV Aetherius *Kasper Martial *Galactic Federation of Allied Systems Category:Asari Category:Biotics Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:COSG